At Any Cost
by CrazyBeaver
Summary: Another Asterix fic. There are some things one can stand for at any cost. But sometimes one thing leads to another, and the price is too high... Rated for violence, pain and some really dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Here is my new story! First of all, let me tell you it's very dark, way too dark for an Asterix story so it may __be kind of AU, I guess… There is also a lot of violence, pain, mentions of death etc. Maybe it's just that I was very depressed while writing it. So you've been warned. Don't like – don't read._

_The first chapter is quite short but the others are going to be longer._

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

_**At Any Cost**_

**Chapter One**

_Obelix was holding a long bloodstained sword which seemed way too heavy despite his superhuman strength.__ He was staring right forward, terrified of what had just happened. Had he done this? Right in front of him stood a staggering Asterix with a deep wound on his chest. Obviously, he understood this was the end. The weirdest thing was probably the change of his expressions: first it was extreme surprise as though he couldn't understand why his best friend had put the blade into his heart; then the surprise disappeared growing into deep thought which soon changed into… gratitude? Finally, the little Gaul's eyes shined with some kind of warmth and a friendly smile appeared on his face. He was still smiling when he fell to his friend's feet. It all happened just in a couple of moments. Obelix threw the weapon away with disgust, ran away sobbing and shaking badly and…_ woke up.

It was quite a challenge for Obelix to come to his senses after a dream like that. Drops of sweat were covering his forehead. The well-covered Gaul walked up to the window – it was still night. Having taken a deep breath he lay down again but didn't fall asleep till the very morning.

* * *

The hunt passed as usual. Well almost as usual: Obelix seemed to be miles away. Even Dogmatix was puzzled, seeming not to recognize his master, glancing at him from time to time and whimpering slightly.

"What happened to you?" asked Asterix. "You even don't notice the boars".

"Nothing," Obelix muttered, trying not to look at his friend. Every time he did, he saw the terrible scene from his dream which had been hunting his mind since he had woken up.

"But I can see something is wrong…" the little Gaul argued.

"Look, Asterix, will you let me think a little without you interrupting me?!" Obelix exploded. "Leave me alone!"

Asterix was slightly offended by those words but decided not to say anything. First, Obelix would calm down very soon, and second, the little Gaul was so surprised he had nothing to say.

* * *

However, Obelix's mood didn't change after they had returned to the village.

"I know what can cheer you up," Asterix suggested. "What do you think of a good punch-up with Romans?"

"No, I'm not in the mood," was the answer.

"Are you alright?" Asterix started worrying – this was not like his friend at all.

Obelix sighed.

"Yes," he said. "It's just an odd mood. And please forgive me for my behavior in the forest – I just wanted to think in silence for some time".

"It's okay, it can happen to anybody," Asterix smiled. The smile was so similar to the one Obelix had seen in his dream that he flinched unwillingly.

"_To think?"_ Asterix thought. _"Obelix worries me more and more…"_

"Okay," he said. "Coming for a lunch? I invite you".

Obelix decided he had to take his mind off the bad things. And what could be better than nice roast boar?

"Yes, thanks," he said without much enthusiasm.

To tell the truth, roast boar was effective. Obelix stopped thinking about his dream, and even when some images came to his mind he just sent them away. It was just a bad dream after all!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

One week had passed since that day already. The nightmare had been erased from Obelix's memory, and everything was as usual.

Nothing interesting happened that week except a couple of Cacofonix's new hits which nobody heard fully due to Fulliautomatix's music taste. Even the Romans didn't attack, not having any new ideas of conquering the Gauls and their magic potion.

Getafix the druid decided to take the chance and do some experiments with some new potions. Because of that there were some strange smells in the air all the time. All Vitalstatistix's complains were answered the same way: "Everything is for the science". Sometimes Asterix and Obelix helped Getafix. From time to time Obelix had a hope to taste some of the potions which smelled best.

This particular day didn't differ from the previous ones. Getafix was preparing something again. Asterix and Obelix were by his side, eager to do what he asked. Dogmatix was there, too, observing everything with great interest. This time the potion had a very delicious aroma so Obelix licked his lips all the time.

"Hmmm…" muttered Getafix, recalling the recipe. "Something is missing… A! That's it! I need some fresh leaves… Well, there's nothing I can do. I need to go to the forest".

"Let us go there for you," Asterix offered.

"Only an experienced eye can find the proper colour!" the druid lifted his index finger up to make his words sound more important. "And only a druid can know the name of this tree – I can't give away this secret. I'll be back soon".

And the druid left his hut. _"I should have warned them,"_ he thought, leaving the village through the gate. He even stopped, in thought. _"Should I return? No… Even if Obelix is so hungry all the time, Asterix is still there to stop him. They won't be so silly…"_ Having calmed down a bit, the druid went to the forest.

* * *

Obelix couldn't resist such a temptation anymore. He could bet that this potion was the most delicious thing of the world. Unable to control himself, he came up to the cauldron.

"Obelix!" Asterix's voice sounded. "What are you doing?!"

"Oh, come on, Asterix," the well-covered Gaul waved his hand. "Don't you think it's tasty?"

"First, the potion isn't ready yet," Asterix began to loose his temper. "And second, you even don't know what it actually is! It doesn't seem to be food…"

"Oh, stop it. Anything that smells so good cannot be something bad! And I can smell something delicious…"

Asterix opened his mouth to say something but had no time to say anything. Obelix scooped some potion and took a big draught.

"Tastes unusual," he said thoughtfully, taking some more potion from the cauldron. "I can't tell how for sure though…"

"Stop you greedy pig!" Asterix was really mad now. "Remember when you drank two cauldrons of magic potion! Isn't that enough for you?"

For Obelix those were quite unpleasant memories. That adventure could have ended not as happily as the others. But it was not the same thing! How can Asterix not understand?

"Why do you always tell me what to do?!" Obelix shouted. "Why do you like to be the smart one all the time?!"

"I just don't like that you are the dumb one all the time!" Asterix answered.

"Listen you nasty midget!" Obelix couldn't remember ever being so angry. There was even something unusual in that anger. "I'm fed up with your morals! I've been listening to them for my entire life!"

"Alright you fat greedy pig," Asterix was quite offended but he could find the words, too. "Do what you want! Only this time make sure I won't have to save you from troub…"

He didn't even finish the last word – Obelix, unable to resist something strange inside him, hit the little Gaul right in head. Asterix flew out of Getafix's hut and, after flying some distance, fell not far from the chief's hut. Luckily, the landing was soft. However, not everyone was happy about it…

"Asterix!!!" Impedimenta's voice sounded very sharp, especially for the little Gaul who already felt rather unwell. "Why are you rumpling my flowers?!!! Leave my garden-bed! NOW!!!"

Asterix stood up with a great effort, took his helmet from the ground and limped back to Getafix's hut. _"Obelix will kill me someday!"_ he thought suddenly. He had a very bad feeling… Why was the druid's hut so far away? Or was he just walking so slowly? And why had everything gone dark at once? _"Maybe I should have a rest…"_ And he fell down, not having achieved his aim.

* * *

Obelix stood at the doorstep. His rage was already gone. _"What have I done?" he thought in terror. "Have I hit Asterix again? It was something weird this time though… Anyway, I must find him and apologise. I hope he's okay…"_ Some images appeared in his memory… _"The dream! Doesn't it mean that Asterix… no, it was just a dream!"_ Horrified, he dashed outside when something strange happened all of a sudden. He felt chilly, his legs failed him, his mouth felt dry, and Obelix fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Thanks for reviewing! _

_Please don't think I'm evil! I just like dark stories…_

_Mechantix the wizard was created by me, I just can't think of an appropriate name in English… And I know that the way to Condatum would take much more than one day but, as I've already said, it's some sort of AU so no flames, please :)_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter T****hree**

Asterix woke up to find himself at home, in his own bed. He still had a headache – Obelix's punches always were very hard though this time he had somehow managed to hold back his strength. However, the thoughts became clearer. The little Gaul started recalling what had happened… Then he got up swiftly and ran out of his hut at once, paying no attention to the feeling of dizziness caused by sharp movements. _"Obelix! Is he alright?"_

Having run outside Asterix found out it was already late night. The village was uncommonly quiet which worried the little Gaul even more.

Almost all villagers gathered near Getafix's hut. Asterix's heart skipped a beat when he didn't see his best friend among them. The Gauls were whispering quietly, some of them were sighing. Unwilling to waste his time he entered the hut without knocking.

He was met by a whimpering Dogmatix, followed by the druid.

"Asterix, I'm happy to see you are okay," he spoke, not letting the little Gaul say a word. "You have a little concussion. What happened to you?"

"Tripped on something and fell down," Asterix lied, knowing that Getafix wouldn't believe him and just showing he didn't want to talk about it. "Where is Obelix?"

The druid sighed and shook his head.

"Tell me, Asterix, it's very important," he said, "has Obelix drunk my unfinished potion?"

"Yes… he drank some of it," it seemed to Asterix that he could hear his own trembling voice from outside. "I tried to stop him but… What happened to him? Where is he?"

Getafix made a gesture for Asterix to follow him. They entered a small room. There, on a large bed, lay Obelix in a state of some kind of oblivion. Asterix felt a lump in his throat.

"You see," Getafix started to explain, "I was looking for the way to make the insect poison not smell that bad… He's poisoned badly".

"But you have the antidote," Asterix did his best in order not to loose hope. "D-don't you?"

Getafix looked down.

"There is no antidote. Since there was no final ingredient in the potion, I think he has a few days left".

"What?" Asterix wasn't even trying to hold his tears back. "And… there is… no… no hope?" His sentence was constantly being interrupted by violent sobs.

Getafix kept silent for a moment which seemed an eternity, then answered without enthusiasm:

"There is a wizard. His name is Mechantix. He used to be a druid but he didn't keep his soul clear. They say that even gods are afraid of him. He has all poisons and antidotes… But he is very dangerous. As far as I know, everybody who asks for his help always gets what he needs, but the price of it is extremely high…"

"Where does he live?" Getafix could barely understand the question since Asterix was shaking and choking with tears.

"On the Dead Moor. I'm surprised you've never heard of it: it is often used to frighten children. It's in the direction of Condatum but only one day farther".

"Is it the only way?" Asterix asked. His voice sounded much calmer now. Seeing that Getafix was still silent, he added dryly: "Then I have no choice. I'll go to the Dead Moor and find this Mechantix guy".

"Asterix, I even can't give you any magic potion," said Getafix. "As we both know now, it may have bad side effects after such injuries…"

"Don't care about the potion," was the answer. Then the little Gaul came up to Obelix's bed.

"Obelix, just wait… just wait until I come back," he said. "I'll get the antidote, I promise. Whatever it takes me…"

Dogmatix barked quietly and cuddled Asterix's leg. The little Gaul ran outside, unwilling to waste any priceless moment. The white dog followed him.

For the journey Asterix borrowed a horse from one of the Gauls. He didn't like riding though he was not bad at it. Now he had no choice. During all this time Dogmatix had been whimpering and trying to stay as close to Asterix as possible.

"Sorry, Dogmatix," the Gaul said. "I would probably take you with me but I can't see how… You'd better stay here with Obelix"

Dogmatix ran away, and when Asterix was already mounting the horse (considering his height, It was quite uneasy) the dog ran back with a big club bag between his chaps. The bag could be hanged on shoulders and carried behind the back. Asterix understood everything.

"Looks like it's not easy to get rid of you," he sighed. Despite these words it was obvious that he was glad to have some sort of a company.

"Well, let's go then!" he said either to the dog or to himself when everything was ready. "One day to Condatum and one day to the Moor," he remembered the reason of their journey, and tears appeared in his eyes again. "We have no right to be late".

And they left the village, disappearing in the darkness that usually reigns right before dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is probably a little boring but nevertheless, it's necessary._

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter ****Four**

Getafix stayed at his doorstep for a while, watching Asterix go away. A strange grief appeared in the druid's heart. _"It must be because of poor Obelix,"_ he decided. But something told him it was not only Obelix who was in danger… He noticed a flight of crows in the sky. _"It's a bad sign,"_ the druid thought and went inside his hut.

Getafix came up to Obelix at once. Near his bed, in a little chair, sat Mrs. Geriatrix who, to her husband's chagrin, offered her help to the druid. Obelix lay there delirious muttering and exclaiming something from time to time. "Asterix should hurry up," the druid sighed.

* * *

It was already late night when Asterix was approaching the suburbs of Condatum. That day had passed without any accidents so there is no point in telling about it. The little Gaul wasn't used to riding such long distances so now he was extremely tired. His head still ached after the concussion. Besides, the horse was very tired, too. They had to stop for a while. Asterix didn't take the risk to go into the city – he didn't want to meet somebody who he knew. Condatum was the city where lived Asterix's and Obelix's parents, Panacea, Tragicomix and other friends of our Gauls. Even knowing Condatum was a rather big city Asterix understood that a lot of people knew his parents, and considering how much he resembled his father, there HAD TO be a lot of questions. Unwilling to worry anybody beforehand, he, after some thought, turned aside.

Asterix was glad to have a rest after such a hard day. Dogmatix, too, was happy to become free after sitting in the bag for so long. Having tied the horse to a tree, the Gaul lay down and was soon accompanied by the little white dogs. Soon both of them fell fast asleep, though quite disturbingly.

Asterix's woke up at dawn. He couldn't remember his dreams but he was sure it was something frightening. Dogmatix, as though having sensed the Gaul's movements, opened his eyes.

"We must go," said Asterix. Soon they were on their way again.

Having passed Condatum, the Gaul sighed: it was the last point where he could have met somebody dear to him. Although he deliberately decided to avoid such meetings, he felt a little sorry about it.

The sun was moving up. Suddenly Asterix noticed a cart in front of him. Having approached it he saw an amiable-looking old man in it. Feeling an urgent need to talk to someone the Gaul greeted the old man politely and started a conversation.

"Where am I going?" the old man repeated Asterix's question. "To one village. It still has no name, I don't know even why. It is the last village this way the last before the…" he paused.

"Before what?" the little Gaul asked.

"Before the Dead Moor" the old man answered quietly, almost whispering. "I shouldn't have mentioned it. And where are you going? Do you have somebody to visit at the village?"

"N-no…" Asterix felt uneasy. After some doubts he finally decided to tell the truth. "I'm going to the Dead Moor, actually…"

The old man's eyes widened with both surprise and terror.

"Only an extreme, desperate need can make someone visit that place," he said.

"There is such a need," Asterix sighed deeply. "And what is so terrible about the Moor? Except its name, of course".

"First of all, it's the landlord of it, Mechantix. He is a horrifying wizard, even gods are afraid of him, and there are good reasons for that. He is very powerful and equally mean. A lot of people have asked him for favours and he has never said no but there are some conditions… So if you have a chance to avoid meeting this monster you'd better take it".

Asterix didn't like that everyone just repeated the same things about the Moor, and no one told him anything new.

"I have no choice," he answered. He remembered Obelix and felt a lump in his throat again.

During the remaining part of the way they kept silent. And when it was already time to say goodbye, the old man said all of a sudden:

"You know, young man, what a strange coincidence it is! You remind me of one of my friends who lives in Condatum. You look much like him! His name is Astronomix, have you heard of him?"

Asterix flinched having heard his father's name and smiled uneasily.

"Indeed, it's a very strange coincidence…"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter ****Five**

Asterix stopped his horse in front of a small sign saying quite shortly "The Dead Moor". A cold stream of air blew in his face. It was nothing like a cool wind on such a hot summer day. The little Gaul felt as though he were freezing from inside. The horse began moving, obviously worried, and Asterix (with Dogmatix in the bag on his shoulders) barely managed to jump down from it. As soon as he did it, the scared animal ran away.

"And how will we get back home?" the little Gaul moaned. "Walking on foot will take a lot of time…"

Asterix sighed and walked on to the Moor. Dogmatix followed him. That very moment they drowned in a thick mist. Honestly, Asterix had never seen such a weird mist before. It was not just a vapour. The Gaul and the dog made their way through it with a sensation of walking underwater – the air was so heavy that it seemed Asterix could touch it like a physical object. But this wasn't the only thing worrying the little warrior and the dog pattering by his side. Some strange noise could be heard: sometimes they were fragments of some words, more often there were groans and weeping. Sometimes the Gaul as though saw someone's eyes, full of pain and anguish. Asterix wasn't a coward at all but he felt shiver down his spine. He walked ahead where the path led him and truly hoped he would come to the landlord's house. He couldn't say how long he had been walking like that – time seemed to have stopped there. Finally, he found himself in front of an enormous door. Trying to pull himself together, he knocked with a trembling hand. The door opened, and the Gaul saw a pale and crooked, yet rather young man at the doorstep.

"Can I help you?" he asked respectfully.

Asterix paused for a while. He couldn't define what was more disturbing: the man's lifeless voice or (it was probably worse) his empty eyes without any spark or any life at all.

"I came to see Mechantix," the Gaul said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

The man who had opened the door (a servant, as Asterix concluded) let the visitors in without uttering a single word. They entered a big room.

"There is a visitor to you, master," said the servant, bowing low.

"Fine, I'll talk to him, and now go away!" a voice sounded. Asterix had never heard anybody talk with such contempt. Maybe, greater contempt simply didn't exist.

Meanwhile, the servant went out, and the Gaul could see the wizard, the horrible Mechantix of whom he had heard so much. It was quite an old man. His figure was much alike to Getafix's. His features were distorted with cruelty and constant contempt to everything around. However, he looked not as frightening as Asterix had expected.

"Did you want to see me?" There was far less contempt in Mechantix's voice now than when he had spoken to his servant but some new tones appeared.

"I need the all-healing antidote," Asterix answered, doing his best to make his voice stop shaking. _"Don't be silly,"_ he told himself, _"behave with dignity"_.

"Hmmm…" Mechantix took a thought, came up to a shelf and took a small gourd. "Here it is. But it's a very scarce and worthy potion. No one would get it for nothing. How much are you eager to give away to get it?"

"Name your price," Asterix answered quietly but confidently.

"What about…" Mechantix paused as though deep in thought though it was obvious that he had already decided what to ask. "… your life?"

"Are you going to kill me?" Asterix's mouth felt dry but he tried desperately to stay calm.

"Did I tell you I needed your death?" the wizard smirked. "What I need is your life".

"Wha… what do you mean?" Asterix already began to understand what this all was about but he needed to be sure.

"The man who opened the door when you came is one of my slaves," Mechantix said. "I have hundreds of them. Maybe you haven't noticed them in a thick um… mist. And since I am a good owner, I always try to multiply my riches, including the number of my slaves. Are you ready to loose your freedom for your entire life to get this potion?"

For a moment the room seemed to be spinning around Asterix. He shut his eyes. To become a slave forever… to become the same as that poor man who had opened the door… to loose all colours of life… But this was the only way to save Obelix. The little Gaul opened his eyes again.

"I'm ready," he said unhesitatingly. Having heard it, Dogmatix howled loudly. "But I must deliver the potion to my village".

"Well, from now on you are my slave," Mechantix proclaimed. His voice was both very loud and somewhat hissing that moment. Asterix felt dizzy. "And you may take the potion anywhere you like," the wizard added.

Asterix sensed some kind of a contradiction in those words. Nothing seemed to be holding him from not coming back.

"And don't have such hopes," Mechantix said suddenly as though having read Asterix's thoughts. The contempt in his voice was back. "You will not escape. And you will soon find out why…"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N I should warn you: this chapter is somewhat darker than the previous ones and really sad, I guess. I do love Asterix and I don't know why I make him go through all this. So please don't be mad at me!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter ****Six**

Asterix was making his way through the mist again. _"And what did the wizard's last words mean?"_ he wondered. The voices and the weeping seemed to sound louder and clearer now. The gourd which the proud Gaul had got at such a high cost was hanging on his neck. Dogmatix walked by the Gaul's side glancing at him sadly from time to time: the dog understood that very soon they would have to part forever.

Finally, Asterix and Dogmatix left the Moor and were very surprised to see how bright the sun was – in Mechantix's acres it was always dull and dark. _"Guess I should enjoy the sun while I have such ability,"_ Asterix sighed. Very soon the mist of the Moor would be the only thing he would be able to see…

But that very moment Asterix noticed (or, better to say, felt) something weird. Now it was clear why it was impossible to escape from Mechantix. With every step his legs became disobedient, and felt as though a loop was tightening on his neck. The farther from the Moor he went, he worse he felt. Now every movement was provided with pain. He felt as though he were walking on live coals. Everything inside him seemed to be on fire. Dogmatix saw something was wrong with Asterix and looked at him sympathetically.

"_This is no good,"_ the little Gaul thought. However, he clenched his teeth and kept going – Obelix had to get the antidote.

By that evening they managed to get to the nameless village not far from which they had separated from the old man (how much time had passed since then?) and Asterix felt he couldn't go anymore.

"We need to stop," he breathed, having no strength to speak normally.

The little Gaul lay down right by the road and fell asleep. Now he didn't feel tired but the pain was terrible. He often flinched in sleep, clenching his fists unwillingly.

As soon as morning came Asterix stood up with a great effort and kept going. Every step made him feel worse. _"Perhaps I'll feel better when I come back to my master… MASTER?! Am I calling him like that even in my thoughts?"_ Asterix was petrified with terror. _"So this is the most horrible thing about that wizard… He enslaves not only one's body but also his mind! That's why that slave's eyes were so empty – there was no soul in them…"_

Some time later (Asterix didn't know, he had lost the track of time) he heard a patter of hoofs and a screech of a cart.

"Step aside, young man!" an old but cheerful voice sounded. To the little Gaul it seemed to sound from some faraway country but this wasn't the thing that frightened him most. The worst thing was that he recognised the voice. Having stopped and inhaled deeply, Asterix turned round to face the man who had called to him.

The passengers of the cart (there were two of them: a man and a woman) were shocked to see Asterix there so they just froze. The horses stopped, as though having sensed their owners' mood.

"Rixikins?" the woman asked quietly at last.

"Hello, Mom," some sort of a happy smile cost Asterix enormous efforts despite he was truly glad to see them. "Hello, Dad".

"Son!" Astronomix exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

"I… it… it was my mission on Getafix's order. Sorry, I can't tell about it. And now I'm going home. And my horse ran away when… well, it just ran away".

"Come and have a seat on our cart," Astronomix offered. "We'll give you a lift to Condatum. And there we'll give a horse. You can't go there on foot. And we were paying a visit to our friends. You know, it's nice to gather and have a nice talk. Obeliscoidix and Vanilla stayed but we need to come back now – business, you know…"

Once on the cart, Asterix was already in his parents' tight embrace. In spite of enormous pain which increased every moment he felt happy. Dogmatix sat there, too, watching the gathered family. Suddenly a new wave of pain came, making Asterix shiver.

"What's wrong with you?" Sarsaparilla worried. "Aren't you ill?"

"No, Mom, I'm okay…"

Sarsaparilla touched her son's forehead.

"You have a fever!" She exclaimed.

"No, really, I'm okay," Asterix repeated. "Maybe it's just that I've been in the sunshine for too long, that's all".

"Honey, he's grown-up already, he can take care of himself," Astronomix intruded.

"All these missions, all this sunshine…" Sarsaparilla grumbled. "It's about time you get married and start a normal life!"

"Yes, Mom," it was the first time Asterix accepted such a statement. He knew this would never happen because he'd have to come back to his master (_"again!"_) to serve him till his dying day, but he just wanted to please his poor mother.

Satisfied with her son's answer, Sarsaparilla was going to develop the theme but was interrupted by her husband.

"How is the village?" he asked. "Still fighting for our freedom?"

Hearing the word "freedom", Asterix trembled. The humiliation he felt _("what would father say if he found out I AM a slave?"_), the pain and the unknown force which made him call Mechantix "master" were driving the little Gaul crazy. However, he decided not to tell his parents about it.

That evening they were in Condatum. Asterix did his best to hide his pain. His mother insisted that he stayed at their place for the night and started out in the morning. Despite being in a hurry, Asterix felt felt he needed to rest so he agreed.

The night fell, and the city drowned in sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Yay! At last my technical difficulties are over and I can publish again! Here's the next chapter..._

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter ****Seven**

It was morning in the indomitable village. The Gauls were very depressed that time and the new day didn't cause the happiness it had used to some days before. There had been no "fish-fights", and even Cacofonix hadn't composed any songs. Getafix spent all his time looking after poor Obelix who was much thinner now. There were only a few little signs of his former corpulence left. He hadn't come to his senses in all this time which was no good either.

Suddenly some revival came to the village: a lathery horse without a rider arrived.

"It's my horse!" Atlantix exclaimed. "I gave it to Asterix a few days ago…"

The Gaul fell silent. The horse was back and Asterix and Dogmatix weren't so…

"So, Asterix didn't make it," Getafix sighed, as though finishing Atlantix's thoughts. He had had a feeling something like that would have happened.

After that the village fell into even bigger gloom.

The day was somewhat lifeless and dim. In the evening Vitalstatistix decided he had to do something. He gathered all villagers under Cacofonix's tree, cleared his throat and said in a sad but solemn voice.

"Gauls! People of our indomitable village! As you know, Obelix fell very ill lately. To find the cure, Asterix went off on a journey… and didn't come back. Due to this, I have to declare mourning in our village".

The villagers began to sigh, someone even cried. Getafix coughed loudly.

"Allow me to say something, chief," his voice was much sadder than Vitalstatistix's and far quieter but everyone heard him. "Obelix… he… he's unlikely to live to see the next morning. You will declare mourning for both of them".

The Gauls couldn't understand why this was happening – things were just going from bad to worse. Sighs and sobs became louder and more frequent.

The druid returned to his hut and entered Obelix's room. He was very surprised to see that Obelix had come to his senses and was now looking at him quite consciously. However, Getafix drove the joy away. _"It just means the end is close,"_ he thought.

"How are you feeling?" asked the druid, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

Obelix just winced in reply. For some time both of them kept silent. The patient was trying to make difference between truth and delusion. Having remembered at last, he shivered.

"Asterix!" he exclaimed. "I've lost my temper again! I miscalculated my strength…" a tear escaped his eye. "Is he alright?"

Getafix doubted for a while but decided not to upset his dying friend.

"Yes, he's fine," he lied.

"He must be mad at me," Obelix sighed. "I've offended him a lot. And he was right after all…"

"No, he is not mad at you at all," Getafix's lip trembled and he could barely hold his tears back.

"Where is he then? I just want to apologize before I…" Obelix fell silent.

The druid thought what to say but then he noticed that the patient had fallen into oblivion again. Something told Getafix that this oblivion was the last one…

* * *

Asterix stopped at the margin of the forest where he and Obelix had used to hunt boar. It seemed to him that the ages had passed since then. It was already dark. Before him, so close, was his native village but to him it seemed to be in a thick mist. Anyway everything seemed misty to him because of the unbearable pain. Having summoned all his strength, he rode forward. Approaching to the village appeared to be the hardest thing he had ever done in his entire life. Breathing became harder every moment. Finally, after moving just a little bit, he stopped.

"Can't… go… any… further," he croaked, coughing and choking as he spoke. Dogmatix whimpered pathetically behind his back. Asterix took the dog out of the bag and hung the gourd on his neck.

"You will go there alone," the Gaul whispered, gasping for air.

Dogmatix whimpered again and licked the Gaul's cheek.

"Now this is not my place," said Asterix, grounding the dog carefully. "My place is by my master's side," he felt disgusted at himself. "Run to the village, you must save Obelix. Farewell!"

After that Asterix turned the horse back and rode away. _"So, I won't even see Obelix for one last time,"_ he thought. _"I hope he is okay…"_

Dogmatix ran to the village, still whimpering,

* * *

Getafix sat by the dying Gaul's side. Now he could only wait… wait until it's over. All of a sudden, he heard a dog bark at his doorstep. He went out and saw Dogmatix with a gourd on his neck. He swept the dog up, took the gourd off, opened it and smelled the content of it. _"Exactly what I need!"_ he thought. _"So, Asterix made it! But where is he then?..."_

Getafix came up to Obelix's bed and poured the antidote into his mouth. Dogmatix sat nearby, looking at his master with concern. The patient opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling now?" Getafix asked.

"Better," Obelix seemed to be surprised with it himself. "Can I have something to eat?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter ****Eight**

As soon as Asterix turned to the Dead Moor he noticed that the pain started to reduce little by little. _"Faster!"_ was the only thought in his head. He wanted the pain to stop, to make it all stop. He even couldn't remember his own name in such moments. He felt no fatigue, no humiliation, no sadness – nothing. Only the pain which, though reducing, was still unbearable. He wanted to get home – the Moor. However, the horse didn't think that way. Tired of the long journey, the poor animal slowed down until finally stopped. The Gaul had to peg out.

As soon as the sun rose, Asterix was back on feet. He had slept without dreams but it seemed to be no use in sleeping – everything around him, the entire reality, looked like a dream to him. As though he were a ghost or just somebody's dream… He vaulted into the saddle and was back on his way. Suddenly his sight became clearer and the Gaul felt so many emotions at once that he almost exploded. The thoughts rushed one by one, causing a headache though Asterix was barely able to notice that additional pain. _"I hope Obelix is alright… We'll probably never see each other again… I wish I don't meet my parents in Condatum again… All the more so I'm not me anymore…"_ Very true, he wasn't the Asterix he had always been. The flashes of consciousness were temporary, and soon he wasn't thinking or feeling anything but pain.

"_That's weird,"_ he thought during one of his "enlightening" moments, _"I've been travelling for so long already but I still haven't met any robbers…"_ That very moment, as though in reply to his thoughts, five cutthroats appeared in front of him.

"Give us all your values," one of them said, "if you want to live".

Asterix actually wanted to be killed by these robbers in order to make the pain stop and to die as a free man… Who could have predicted Asterix would ever think like that?

"Well, go ahead then," said the Gaul, jumping off the horse and even not pulling his sword out. Then everything went blank again. When he came to his senses, he was holding his bloodstained sword in his hand. The robbers lay there, and only two of then seemed to be alive. Asterix shivered with his entire body. Despite being a warrior he had never killed before. _"Everything is not that simple. Mechantix does need my LIFE"_. He flinched, having realized what a terrible monster he was turning into.

His further way to Condatum was calm. Having passed the city, he saw a familiar cart on the road – it was the same old man Asterix had met last time. The old man recognised Asterix at once and was very pleased to see him.

"What a meeting!" he exclaimed. "Have you managed to come back from the Dead Moor? Why are you going there again then?"

"Business," the little Gaul muttered. Just to keep up the ball he asked what was new.

"Oh, it's terrible," the old man answered. "Mechantix has decided to extend boundaries of his acres. His hordes attacked the nameless village, and only a couple of huts left undamaged by some miracle. I'm going to one of them – I'll take my friends to Condatum. Those beasts may attack again any moment…"

"Beasts?" asked Asterix.

"His slaves. Of course, I am pitiful to them but after things like this…" the old man sighed. "There is nothing human left in them. They pay no mercy, even to old people, women, even to children. They say those slave simply have no souls – Mechantix enslaves them forever".

Asterix did his best to stay himself. He knew he would be like them. He already started turning into them. And there was no way out… He retired into himself and even didn't notice when the old man said goodbye to him. He came to his senses only at the entrance to the Moor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Obelix recovered. Only one thing disturbed him now: when he asked about Asterix he got no answer. The Gauls didn't know where exactly Asterix had gone, and Getafix thought the red-haired Gaul wasn't ready to hear the bad news. But, not knowing the answer, he worried much more than if he had known it.

Finally, he grew tired with it and started a quarrel with Getafix about some little thing and drove him really angry.

"What do you want from me?!" the druid shouted after they had been arguing for a while.

"I want to know where Asterix is!" Obelix yelled in reply.

Getafix sighed. It looked like he had to tell the truth at last…

Sometime later, after a short story from the druid, Obelix was trying to puzzle out what had happened.

"So you don't know where he is?" he asked weakly.

"He got the antidote for you but didn't come back himself".

Obelix stared at the druid attentively.

"You are hiding something," he said crisply.

The druid was surprised with such insight. Maybe that was the reason why he decided to tell everything.

"I think Mechantix has enslaved him…"

"So he is alive?!" Obelix exclaimed, not letting Getafix finish. "I am going there, to the Dead Moor, immediately!"

"No, Obelix, stop!" Getafix worried. "There is nothing you can do about it!"

"I must save my friend! He didn't leave me when I was in trouble and now, when he needs my help, how can I leave him?!"

And he dashed to the village gate.

"Stop!" Getafix shouted behind him. _"I had to foresee it,"_ he sighed.

Obelix ran as fast as he could. He was hurried by two things: the magic potion he had fallen as a child and a mixture of feelings of worry and guilt. _"I must save Asterix! He can't be a slave! I must help him!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter ****Nine**

Obelix had never run so much in his life. He ran straight to Condatum and stopped because he was just too tired and hungry. He had to spend a night somewhere. Unlike Asterix, he didn't avoid the city. He found a small inn, had a dinner there (he barely ate though – knowing Asterix was in danger, he lost his appetite almost entirely) and went to bed.

In the morning he borrowed a small cart from the innkeeper and was on his way again. He had no idea how he was going to free Asterix. He only knew that Asterix ought to be free.

That very evening Obelix entered the Dead Moor. Walking in the thick mist and hearing strange noises sent shiver down his spine. Sometimes he even felt something like panic: he wanted to leave that terrible place, to run away and never come back. But he kept going – Asterix needed his help. Obelix felt sick when he thought that his beat friend was a captive at this horrible moor…

Finally, he found himself in front of a big door. He sighed, collected his thought and knocked, not knowing why he didn't simply break the door as he had intended. The door opened immediately and… Obelix sprang back. There, right before his eyes, stood Asterix. Obelix was looking at his friend and could barely recognize him. The little Gaul's eyes were dim, empty; there was no spark, no optimism – there was no more Asterix in them. There was no expression at all on the little Gaul's face. Obviously, he could see Obelix but it moved the same emotions as if he saw a tree or a wayside post.

"Can I help you?" asked Asterix, and Obelix's heart fell: first, his best friend didn't recognize him and second, he had lost all colours of life. Even his voice was dry and low.

"Asterix…" Obelix's voice was shaking. "What… what happened to you? What has he done to you?"

Asterix ignored those words as if they were told to someone else and kept looking at Obelix, waiting for the reply to his question. Obelix clenched his fists. This… Mechantix was going to pay for that.

"Bring me to this…" Obelix wanted to use some strong expressions but held himself from that for some reason, "… wizard".

Asterix led Obelix in without saying a word. They entered a big room, and the red-haired Gaul was already imagining breaking all the wizard's bones. These sweet thoughts were interrupted by Asterix's voice.

"There is a visitor to you, master," Obelix felt shiver down his spine. _"Master?!"_

"Alright, and you – get lost!" an arrogant voice sounded.

"Listen, you…" Obelix yelled, "nobody dares talk to my friend Asterix like that!"

"Asterix?" asked Mechantix who was now standing right in front of Obelix. "Ah, you're talking about my slave… Remember, slaves don't have names. You don't give names to your furniture, do you?"

"I will break your neck right now!" Obelix roared, feeling his rage overpower him. He began walking towards the wizard menacingly.

Mechantix didn't look scared at all. He smirked and clapped his hands. That very moment there appeared Asterix, holding a bow in his hands.

"Kill him!" Mechantix ordered, and the little Gaul aimed at Obelix at once. The latter froze: he was going to be killed by his own best friend!

"Asterix!" he said, looking in the empty eyes of the Gaul who had used to be his best friend. "It's me! It's Obelix! Don't you remember me? Don't you recognize me at all?"

Something was going on with the little Gaul. He grimaced and the next moment his look became clearer. He saw his friend and recognized him at once.

"Obelix!" he exclaimed, still holding the bow in his trembling hands. In his voice there were friendly warmth, concern and a great despair at the same time.

"I said, kill him!" Mechantix shouted.

Asterix was shaking. He felt pain again which grew stronger every moment. Obelix watched his friend in shock.

"I… can't… disobey him," Asterix said quietly, stretching the bow and shivering in pain. "You need to run for it".

"I won't leave you here!" Obelix shook his head.

"There is nothing you can do," Asterix was shaking frantically. "Save yourself!"

Obelix stood there, confused. He backed, obviously at a loss.

"I said, run!" Asterix yelled. "Run!"

The last word was followed by a scream of sheer agony. The little Gaul fell down to the floor and convulsed in pain. He was shaking uncontrollably. Even breathing seemed to be incredibly painful to him.

Terrified, Obelix ran away. He wanted to disappear, forget about everything, wake up and find out it was just a bad dream.

"Shall I kill the visitor?" one of Mechantix's slaves asked his master. The wizard only waved his hand instead of an answer – he wasn't interested in some mad Gaul. He only wondered how his slave had managed to disobey him. It looked like it would take more time and efforts than he had expected…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter ****Ten**

Mechantix was standing in the centre of his hall. Asterix lay on the floor gasping for air.

"Why don't you obey me?" the wizard asked menacingly. Having got no answer, he waved his hand, and Asterix squirmed in another wave of pain.

"_In this time he had to forget who he is already,"_ Mechantix thought. _"Why can he still remember it then?"_

He noticed the Gaul's movements become not that sharp. He knew what it meant: the slave became obedient again. Asterix stood up as though nothing had happened. His eyes were empty again.

"Okay," the wizard said, having calmed down a bit. "I'm going to give you a mission and you will do what I say, do you understand me?"

"Yes, master," said Asterix, bowing low.

"You will find and kill the Gaul that came here yesterday".

The slave inclined his head. When he lifted it up, there was a rebellious spark in them.

"No," he said quietly, almost whispering.

"What?" the wizard roared, and the Gaul shivered again. "You will do what I say or I don't know what I'll do to you!"

"I'd better die myself!" Asterix yelled, doing his best to overpower the pain which made him forget his own name.

"Why would I need you death?" Mechantix asked. Then he took a thought and added: "for now…"

Different thoughts appeared in the wizard's head. "In theory, such remains of freedom-loving are possible… I need to wait for a while, this will be over".

In the next few days the slave behaved as he had to. Mechantix watched his eyes attentively – not a single spark. However, the wizard chose not repeat his task yet. He started to be afraid of this slave, even though his soul was probably enslaved at last. _"Okay, soon he will have the chance to show himself…"_

* * *

But let's get back to Obelix. Having run out of the Moor that horrible night, he froze. _"What am I going to do now? How can I save Asterix?"_ His friend's terrible scream still sounded in his ears. It would hunt Obelix in his worst nightmares for years after that.

Having stood at one place for some time he lagged to Condatum slowly. _"It's all my fault,"_ he thought, feeling tears sliding down his cheeks. _"I was so foolish… Asterix had warned me… he had told me not to drink that potion… It's my fault!"_ He walked for rather long time (the sun had risen already) until he felt he couldn't stand it anymore, fell down to the ground and cried.

Anyway, he managed to come to Condatum by the next evening. He didn't want to come back to his village. Having walked around the city for a while he sat down right at the roadside and was buried in thought. However, he didn't sit like that for long. Soon he heard someone approaching him. He opened his eyes and saw his father.

"Son?" Obeliscoidix was surprised but happy with this meeting. "How did you get here? Why are you sitting on the ground? Let's go home! Your mother will be so happy!"

Soon the family was sitting around the table. Obelix was glad to see his parents but his soul still ached. Vanilla started to worry, seeing that her son barely touched the roast boar. Obelix was so thin compared to his normal size that his parent didn't know what to think. When they asked him something he either answered shortly or just changed the subject. He only asked for their permission to stay at their place for a while, and they agreed at once.

The following day the situation became more complicated: some friends came to visit them. They were not just guests – among them were Astronomix and Sarsaparilla. There was also an old man which Obelix didn't know. Asterix's parents were glad to see our well-covered though much thinner hero.

"By the way, Asterix has been here lately, too," said Astronomix. "That's strange: you used to travel everywhere together, and now you are alone".

"That's… well… Getafix sends us on different missions," Obelix murmured in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, everything can happen," Obeliscoidix agreed.

"I think I saw your Asterix," the unknown old man told Astronomix.

"Really? Where?"

"It's weird, but he was on the way to the Dead Moor. I saw him twice and it happened that both times he was going there".

Obelix's mouth felt dry. Everybody fell silent, and it was deadly quiet for a while. Luckily, the women went aside that time to bring some more roast boar.

"Anyway, I can be mistaken," the old man added. "He didn't give a name. He just looked very similar to you, Astronomix…"

Everyone looked at Obelix, waiting for confirmation or denial of those words.

"M-maybe he was just going in the same direction but not to the Moor itself?" Obelix supposed.

"Hmm, maybe," the old man muttered but Obelix saw he didn't believe that. Luckily, nobody else noticed that – everyone was a little drunk.

"And what else is there new, Voyagix?" asked Obeliscoidix after a pause.

"Oh, I took some of my friends from the village," was the answer.

"What village?" Obelix asked.

"It doesn't matter. This village doesn't exist anymore – Mechantix and his hordes have conquered it. Now the Dead Moor is even bigger than before. Terrible place it is…"

"Yes, and all that mist…" Obelix said suddenly. Again, thank to the alcohol (which Obelix denied to drink, preferring goat milk to it) nobody asked where he had found out so much about the Moor. The women were talking to each other at the kitchen so they didn't hear that conversation, either.

"Mist?" Voyagix smirked unhappily. "Yes, it looks like mist. But it isn't. Mechantix enslaves people for the rest of their lives – a lot of people know that. But the most terrible thing is that those who had been his slaves for some time can't free themselves even after their death. He enslaves their souls, literally. That substance you've called a mist is in fact hundreds and thousands of suffering souls of those who used to be his slaves. This is why the gods are afraid of him – he has practically the same power over those poor people's souls as the gods – over the other dead people's souls".

Everybody fell silent. Obeliscoidix who, like his son, was very sensitive to alcohol, snored softly.

"Well, I guess it's time to leave now," said Sarsaparilla who had came from the kitchen soon after that, accompanied by Vanilla. She said goodbye to Vanilla, Obelix and Voyagix (Obeliscoidix was still sleeping), took her husband's hand and went out. Voyagix went home soon, too, and Obelix entered his room and lay down in his bed. He didn't manage to fall asleep that night. _"It turns out that Asterix is doomed to be a slave not only until death but even after it… forever. Only if Mechantix has already enslaved his soul entirely. If not yet, then…"_ Obelix felt sick at the thought. Was he actually wishing a quick death to his own best friend?...


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N OK, this chapter is rather short but… you'll see it's very important. I know someone will hate me after it but let me finish the story first. So… no flames, you've been warned._

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter ****Eleven**

Two more torturous days had passed like that. Obelix's parents were glad that their son was staying with them for so long but his unwillingness to go home looked strange. Terrible thoughts didn't leave the poor Gaul's head. He barely slept and ate very little. He saw Panacea a few times but often didn't even recognize her which surprised her a lot. The most horrible thing was that there was nothing he could do. Some inner voice told him something but he tried not to think about it. He couldn't do that. Who could, after all? Such helplessness made him desperate.

It was morning. The city woke up slowly. One by one, the people started going outside. Suddenly a shout was heard in the morning silence.

"They attack!!!" and the peace ended at once, changing into panic, screams and vanity.

Obelix stood at the doorstep. A man rushed beside him. Our hero didn't like not knowing about the course of events so he grabbed the man's collar.

"Tell me what is going on," he demanded.

"A-attack!" shouted the man, not even noticing Obelix's superhuman strength in panic. "The wizard Mechantix's horde is approaching the city! They say he's leading them himself! Save the women and children!"

Obelix's heart skipped a beat. A big fight was coming. The women and children gathered in the opposite part of the city while the men took everything they could use as weapon and were getting prepared to the battle.

Obelix didn't know how and why a sword appeared in his hand. He didn't need the weapon thank to his strength. He could use it a little though: in his youth he sometimes helped Asterix to practice. Screams and the clank of weapons could be heard everywhere around. Suddenly the red-haired Gaul had a thought. _"It's so simple! And everything will be fine!"_ He clenched the sword in his hand tightly and started moving in the direction where, as he thought, Mechantix was. On his way he paid no attention to anyone, pushing away both his enemies and the townsmen. After all, these enemies were victims, too, like Asterix. But the real enemy, Mechantix, must be defeated, and all his slaves will be free!

Finally, after the raid through the entire enemy army, he saw Mechantix in front of him. Not thinking that someone was supposed to guard the wizard, Obelix aimed the sword and dashed forward. This moment two things to which the Gaul wasn't able to react happened: first, moving with a great speed, he tripped on something and, despite he managed not to fall down, the sword in his hand inclined a bit. Second (and it appeared to be the most terrible thing) the first to have reacted to Obelix's actions was not the wizard but Asterix. He suddenly appeared between his master and Obelix who couldn't stop until the blade hit the little Gaul right in the heart. Asterix lifted his head up – there was no expression in his eyes. The same emptiness…

"Ha, now he's going to be my slave only for… eternity!" Mechantix laughed, delighted that the slave showed no sign of his former freedom-loving. "You said you were friends? What a sight then! You've just killed your own friend!"

Obelix couldn't understand what was going on. He just stared at his friend's expressionless face. He pulled the sword out. _"It's so heavy!"_ Mechantix was saying something on the background but the red-haired Gaul didn't hear him. Suddenly the wizard fell silent – something was going on with Asterix. He looked first at his wound, then at Obelix who stood there shivering with a bloodstained sword, and the little Gaul's eyes widened in a great surprise. Obelix was shaking badly. _"I've already seen all this sometime…"_ Asterix took a thought, remembering where he was and what had happened. Soon the thoughtfulness on his face changed into gratitude. Asterix looked at his friend with shiny eyes and smiled softly and warmly. _"Just like in my dream…"_ Asterix wanted to say something but he never did – still smiling, he fell down to Obelix's feet.

Mechantix was petrified with shock while watching all this. Nobody had ever managed to fight his will for so long. This was the first time the one who had been his slave while alive didn't stay like that after the death. He was so confused that even missed the moment when Obelix, crying his eyes out, threw the sword away with disgust and ran away, not noticing anything around and forgetting where he was.

Seeing that the people of Condatum were winning the wizard ordered to go back. He would need some more time to get prepared for the next attack. But he was going to occupy the city!


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N This chapter is rather sad, I guess… Anyway, no flames!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter ****Twelve**

Time went on. Two months had already passed since that battle. It was autumn, the leaves on the trees became yellow and started to fall. It rained almost every day.

In the indomitable village life continued. Only Obelix and Getafix knew the whole truth about Asterix and his death. The others were told that he, having got to Condatum accidentally, was killed in the battle against the army of an evil wizard Mechantix. Since nobody knew it had been the wizard to whom Asterix had gone for the antidote, everyone believed.

Obelix took his friend's death very hard. The pain of loss was followed by guilt – he had killed Asterix himself. The druid tried to comfort him, saying that now Asterix had found the peace and freedom at last. Although the red-haired Gaul agreed, they both understood they were cheating each other and themselves. Obelix still felt guilty: in fact, he had killed Asterix before that dreadful day. It was when he hadn't held back his appetite with that damned potion. This was the beginning…

He had last seen Astronomix and Sarsaparilla more than a month before. They looked almost ten years older. Vitalstatistix had offered them to move to the village but they refused: they didn't want to live on their son's hut where they had raised him…

Obelix felt lost. He walked under the rain wishing for it to wash his memories, his deeds, even himself away. Sometimes he went inside Asterix's empty hut and sat there for long, remembering their adventures. What a wonderful time it had been! All problems they had been through back then seemed to be just a children's game now. He couldn't erase the worst day of his life from his memory though, no matter how he tried. Everything stood before his eyes too vividly.

_*Obelix ran away from the battle field, crying as he never had before and wishing it to be another nightmare. He fell down under a tree, not knowing what was going on around him anymore – it didn't matter after all. He sat there crying quite for a while until he saw his father and Astronomix standing in front of him._

"_Son?" Obeliscoidix asked worriedly. "What happened?"_

"_I… he… I wasn't… fast… enough… and… he… he's dead," Obelix's voice was shaking badly; he was choking with sobs and tears._

"_Who?" Astronomix asked softly. Having got no answer, he continued. "Look, I know you've never seen death before, it's terrible when people kill each other but you need to calm down. You see…"_

"_It's Asterix," Obelix interrupted suddenly, looking right into Astronomix's eyes. The latter froze, staring at him and turning pale at once._

"_What… what do you mean?" Astronomix asked almost whispering. Obelix couldn't answer, caught by another wave of tears.*_

Obelix laid his head on the table he had used to dine at with Asterix only a few months before. He begged his mind to stop torturing him but those flashbacks kept flooding him.

_*They were at Astronomix's house. The battle was over but the women hadn't come back to their homes yet. Obelix was sobbing quietly in the corner, unable to stop. Astronomix was even in a worse state, muttering something to his son who couldn't hear him anymore and just lay there, still smiling to something._

"_He used to smile in sleep like this when he was little," Astronomix said to Obeliscoidix who had been trying to calm both his best friend and son down during all this time. It didn't help much though – he was crying himself. "Only that he wasn't so pale… and so cold"._

_Finally, Obelix, unable to take it anymore, stood up and went out – just in time to meet Sarsaparilla at the doorstep and not to see her reaction…_

_Astronomix never found out how his son had died – he simply didn't ask, and the red-haired Gaul felt grateful for that.*_

Dogmatix sat on his master's lap as though sharing his grief. Obelix didn't know why he kept coming there but he felt he needed to.

* * *

The Romans attacked a few times but it didn't cause any delight in Obelix – he just helped the villagers to fight back.

Getafix saw Obelix's state but could do nothing – only time could help. Besides, he had a lot of things to do – he felt Mechantix could attack any moment, and he had to get prepared to it. Something told him there would be a great battle soon…

And the druid locked himself at home often, doing some magic or just thinking. Sometimes the passers-by heard him talking to someone but nobody ever saw his company. To all the questions he answered only "You'll see everything soon" and changed the subject.

One day Getafix sent Obelix to the forest for some oak rind in order to rattle him up a bit. The druid miscalculated one thing though – the time needed for that. Having collected an armful of rind, Obelix came back to the village, followed by his devoted Dogmatix. While approaching the druid's hut, he saw the door was closed. Having got a little closer, he heard Getafix talking to someone. The red-haired Gaul stopped at the door in hesitation, hearing parts of the conversation.

"I hope you understand what a responsibility lies upon you?" the druid asked. "Our hopes are with you".

"Believe me, maybe I understand it even better than you," the visitor answered with respect but determination. There was something odd about his voice: it was unrecognisable and seemed to sound from a long distance. Finally, the red-haired Gaul decided to knock.

"I wonder who it is…" Getafix muttered, uncertain whether to open the door.

"Do you?" the strange voice sounded again. "It's Obelix. You'd better let him in – you know he doesn't like not knowing something".

Obelix froze – how come this stranger know everything? Getafix opened the door, and the red-haired Gaul went inside, walking quite uncertainly. When he finally saw the druid's mysterious guest he nearly fainted in shock. In front of him, with his head lifted up proudly, looking forward calmly, stood Asterix.

"Hello, Obelix," he said. There were shades of friendly warmth in his voice. But only shades, not the warmth itself… Obelix looked more carefully – his friend's silhouette was translucent, the opposite wall was visible through him.

"Asterix?" Obelix breathed. "But you are…"

"Dead, yes," the ghost took a pause. "Getafix will explain everything to you," he examined his friend with a sharp look. "You've become so thin. That doesn't suit you. Don't exhaust yourself like this".

"But it was I… It's because of me…" Obelix started sobbing again. "I'm so… sorry. Forgive me…"

"I don't blame you," Asterix would hug his friend or at least tap him on the shoulder if he could but now he just went through objects, unable to touch them. He could try, though, but it would be too exhausting for him and too dangerous for Obelix.

"I have failed you," Obelix went on. "We were best friends and I..."

"Were?" the ghost raised his eyebrow. "Friends forever, remember? Forever is more than till the end of life. We ARE friends. Always will be".

Everyone fell silent for a while, and only Obelix's sobs could be heard. Finally, Asterix looked up.

"It's time to go," he said.

"Oh, yes, of course," the druid stood up. "And remember: I'm counting on you. Oh, you know that already, sorry".

Asterix looked at him quite coldly, then gave Obelix some sort of a friendly smile and vanished in the air.

Getafix sighed. This situation with Asterix was not very good – he didn't get peace even after his death. Well, there was nothing else they could do, they had no choice. And Asterix knew it. And now it was time to tell Obelix and the others about everything…


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one is gonna be much longer though…_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter ****Thirteen**

"Obelix," Getafix started. "I hope you understand Asterix will not come here every time you or I want him to? He has agreed to help us now, but then he will have his own way. And you have to get used to the fact that he isn't with us anymore".

"Yes, I understand that," Obelix nodded after a pause.

"Fine. And now let me tell you about our plans. The others will hear a slightly different story but Asterix insisted that you must know everything. Well, he knows better…"

"Wait," there was one more thing Obelix wanted to know. "You talk to Asterix… in a different tone. Why?"

"We must respect the dead," the druid lifted his index finger up. "Besides, now he knows the secrets you and I have no slightest idea about. We mustn't underestimate the dead".

Obelix shivered every time Getafix called Asterix dead. A lot of time had passed but he still couldn't cope with it entirely. It was even harder after he had talked to his friend only a few moments before…

"Okay. Our plan is to defeat Mechantix at last. As we know, he is going to attack Condatum in the following days. Don't ask me how we found out – Asterix will not give away his secrets. It's time for us to spring into action. There will be a war, Obelix. The war where both living and dead will fight. Even gods are with us. They have entrusted Asterix the command of an entire army. He's even going to get a reward if he gets through this challenge…"

"What reward?"

"Some medal or something," Getafix waved his hand. "Honestly, I don't know why they need such things there. But I know very little about that world…"

Obelix was a little surprised: the druid rarely admitted not knowing something.

"And how is Asterix going to fight?" the red-haired Gaul asked all of a sudden. "He even can't touch anything".

"Nothing material," the druid corrected him. Seeing that Obelix couldn't get the meaning of the word, Getafix decided to explain. "Don't forget that a part of Mechantix's army consists of the souls of his dead slaves. Only equals to them can fight them".

Obelix took a thought. "The war is going to be serious," he thought in his common way.

* * *

Getafix told Vitalstatistix and the others almost all that he had told Obelix. He only decided not to mention the dead, unwilling to frighten the Gauls more than they already were. The spirits were unlikely to hurt the living. The druid heard there had been cases when ghosts had attacked people but he didn't know how. However, he knew this demanded a lot of efforts which the ghosts were unlikely to waste.

One week later an army of the Indomitable Gauls and some people of the surrounding villages was approaching Condatum. There a lot of townsmen joined in. Astronomix who wanted to take vengeance for his son and Obeliscoidix who couldn't leave his best friend were eager to fight.

They decided that if Mechantix's army didn't attack in the next few days they would attack first. The mood in the city was mixed. On one hand, the people were full of hope. On the other hand, combined with this gravity, there was also a feeling of alarm. A big battle was approaching and nobody knew for sure how it was going to end…


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N Okay, here's a new chapter! It's almost the last one. The next one's gonna be very short, some kind of an epilogue._

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

The army under Getafix's command was approaching the Dead Moor. It was weird for a druid to lead people in a battle but he was the only one who could coordinate all the others' actions. Obelix, Astronomix, Obeliscoidix and their mutual friend Voyagix were in the first row. Astronomix was holding his sword tightly, the appetite for revenge shining in his eyes. Everybody (except Obelix, of course) had already drunk some magic potion, and everyone had a gourd as a reserve. The druid had had to work hard preparing so much potion but he had known it would have been hard.

The warriors entered the Moor and drowned in the "mist" at once. Knowing the nature of that "mist", Obelix recoiled all the time which surprised the others slightly. However, the "mist" was different this day. The spirits moved from place to place constantly, and the living felt some strange blasts of wind in different directions all the time.

Mechantix's slaves came to meet Getafix's army. The druid noticed that their master wasn't with them this time – he must have stayed at home. The two armies stood one in front of the other. A silence fell. It would be complete silence if there hadn't been that violent wind which became stronger every moment. For some time nobody chose to attack first: the slaves were expecting orders, and the free people felt that Getafix was obviously waiting for something, and only Obelix knew what (or who) it was. Suddenly the mist became dozens of times thicker. "Asterix is here," the druid whispered, and only the red-haired Gaul heard him. The warriors of the both sides couldn't see either the enemy or even their own brothers-in-arms anymore. The air was so thick it was hard to breathe. Alarmed whispers started among the people, everyone was slightly worried. Nobody understood what Getafix was waiting for though it was obviously impossible to fight blindly.

* * *

Asterix and his army came down to the ground. The opposite army built up in front of them. For a while a real deathly stillness reigned. Even the living noticed that, feeling the total calm. Anyway, all they saw and felt were the thick mist and stale air.

Finally, Mechantix's dead servants attacked. Asterix lifted his sword up, then tilted his hand, as though pointing at the enemy, and ran forward. Hundreds or even thousands of his soldiers followed him.

Getafix and the others jumped up a little hearing distant sounds of the battle: the clank of blades, cries… The warriors felt even more alarmed. They began to push each other slightly. Suddenly Astronomix felt a knock in the back, and his sword fell down to the ground. There was no chance to find it in a mist like that. Anyway, he had drunk the potion… However, he regretted that his weapon would not help him in his revenge… He tried to stay close to Obeliscoidix since Obelix was already nowhere to be seen which wasn't strange though, considering the conditions they were in.

The druid knew that Asterix's main goal was to distract Mechantix's attention on his dead servants from the living ones…

Asterix fought with all his might, knowing it looked quite silly. Suddenly he had an idea…

"Stop!" he shouted, and everybody froze: the free souls obeyed their commander and the enslaved ones simply didn't know what this all was about.

"Fighting is pointless," the little Gaul's ghost went on, talking to Mechantix's dead army. "We can't kill each other since we are already dead. We can demonstrate our swordsmanship forever but it won't help – we can't hurt each other in any way".

"So what is your offer?" one of the slaves spoke suddenly. Asterix smirked. _"There is hope if they are still able to think…" _he thought.

"Just throw your chains away and be free!" he said solemnly.

"Free? What does he mean?" some whispers were heard.

"Nothing holds you back anymore," Asterix continued. "Only fear. You have forgotten who you are. I was Mechantix's slave and I know what I'm saying…"

"But you didn't become one of us!" the same slave exclaimed. "You died before your soul was enslaved entirely. You held out for a long while though…" there were notes of some admiration in the last statement.

"I don't believe that a human soul can be enslaved entirely," Asterix stated. "And the fact we are talking to each other now proves it. A living creature is easy to be enslaved, tortured and so on. And we are free. So let's prove it to that wizard! And remember – no fear. We have nothing to be afraid of anymore".

The crowd let out a noise of approval. Asterix was as happy as a dead man could possibly be.

"Follow me!" he commanded, and all the dead warriors moved to Mechantix's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, the living observed the mist vanish at once. It looked like some storm wind blew it in the direction of Mechantix's house. The army of the slaves was standing still, not knowing what to do.

Obelix couldn't see his father or Astronomix anywhere. He looked down and noticed Astronomix's sword. He picked it up when suddenly the air became clear. That moment he knew what to do. _"I will not fail this time,"_ he thought. He dashed to the wizard's house, following the spirits.

"Son, where are you going?" Obeliscoidix shouted when he saw Obelix run past him but got no reply.

Making his way through the slaves standing around like trees in a forest the red-haired Gaul came up to the already familiar door very quickly. Without thinking he smashed it easily. The air was so stale inside it was almost impossible to breathe. But it seemed to Obelix that the ghosts could see him and stepped aside, making the way for him. Thank to that he came up to Mechantix's hall and was happy to see the wizard there. The red-haired Gaul stood behind a wall, watching everything through a small chink in the old wood.

Having stormed into Mechantix's room, Asterix became visible at once. The other ghosts stayed "misty" and followed him.

"Mechantix!" the little Gaul exclaimed sharply. "I guess you already know it but I'll remind you: you're done for!"

"Really?" the wizard said acidly though his voice was shaking slightly. "We'll see…"

* * *

That moment the army of the slaves attacked and a blood-letting battle began. Both sides suffered great losses. Astronomix heard a holler and a sound of something falling. He turned round and saw Voyagix lying on the ground. Beside him stood Obeliscoidix holding his own shoulder.

"Aren't you hurt?" Astronomix asked his best friend.

"It's nothing," the latter answered. "I'm fine. And Voyagix is…"

Both of them sighed.

"But why have we stopped?" Obeliscoidix recollected himself suddenly. "Weren't we going to take a vengeance for poor Asterix?"

"Yes," Astronomix nodded, having let out a shiver at his son's name. He clenched his fists tightly. They were about to get back to fighting when he added, "Obelix… I do hope he is okay".

"Of course he is!" Obeliscoidix tried to control his feelings, and only his friend could see how worried he was. Having exchanged glances, they ran into battle.

* * *

"You are a slave!" Mechantix told Asterix. "You were so afraid to be MY slave you fell their prisoner!"

"You are wrong," the little Gaul said quietly.

"Oh am I?" the wizard kept sneering. "You're dead! You must have found peace or something, and yet you are still restless! You are fighting, doing so many things… for them," Mechantix's voice was ingratiating now. Asterix's face changed (it was nothing like a normal human face now, all his emotions were clearly visible), and Obelix could see how tired his friend looked. But it was only a moment.

"You'll never understand," the little Gaul said, "what it is like when your own conscience gives you orders. You'll never understand what the word "honour" means!"

"What high-sounding words!" Mechantix waved his hand. "By the way, all you can is just talk… I am not afraid of the dead".

Asterix gave the wizard a look that sent shivers down his spine. _"Come on, Asterix… concentrate yourself…"_

"Well, you should" the ghost hissed menacingly. His features changed and he looked quite scarily.

The following events were going on with a flash-like speed. The little Gaul leaned forward and, as it seemed, grabbed Mechantix's hand and pulled it to himself. Obelix froze where he stood, observing this. And it was freezing: Asterix had literally pulled the wizard's soul out of the body which fell down to the floor helplessly.

"Obelix, now!" the little Gaul yelled, holding Mechantix's transparent copy in his tight grip. "He mustn't come back!"

At first Obelix was surprised that Asterix knew about his presence, but then remembered he was able to see through walls. The red-haired Gaul ran up to the wizard's body swiftly and hit it with Astronomix's sword which he had been holding all this time. Mechantix's spirit let out such a loud scream that Obelix had to stop his ears.

* * *

At the battle field the slaves froze all of a sudden. Their eyes became clear. Those who had fought stopped, looked at each other and threw their weapons down. For the first time in a while there was a mood of joy at the Dead Moor. Suddenly the earth began shaking and cracking. The gods must have decided to erase every memory of Mechantix. "It's about time," Getafix muttered.

* * *

Asterix was looking at his friend, smiling both warmly and proudly.

"I knew you'd know what to do," he said. Mechantix's spirit had been already captured by the ghosts of his former slaves. Obelix was about to answer something but that very moment the earthquake started.

"You need to run," the little Gaul's ghost said quickly. Seeing that the red-haired Gaul was still standing there, uncertain about what to do, he made a severe look. "Don't you even think about staying here! Of course, I miss you there but I will wait. And I hope I'll need to wait for many-many years. Run, you must get back to your parents… and your life".

Obelix nodded in understanding and rushed to the door. As soon as he ran out the house fell down right behind his back. He kept running until he bumped into his father who was having his wound dressed that moment. Obeliscoidix was ineffably happy to see his son alive and undamaged. Astronomix stood nearby, looking at the battle field. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"My poor boy didn't die for nothing," he said quietly. Obeliscoidix laid his hand on his friend's shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N So here is the final chapter! I hope you e__njoyed the story… :)_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

* * *

**Chapter ****Fifteen**

Two days later the indomitable Gauls were coming back home, accompanied by Astronomix, Sarsaparilla, Obeliscoidix, Vanilla and even Tragicomix with Panacea. Asterix's parents, however, refused to stay at their son's hut - it would be just too hard. So they stayed at Geriatrix's place.

Obelix decided to enter the empty hut first.

"This time everything ended almost well," he sighed, staring into the shadowy darkness of the corners. Dogmatix (who had been waiting for his master at home all this time) lay comfortably in the red-haired Gaul's arms. "I wish you were here though. Without you everything is… wrong".

Suddenly Dogmatix barked shortly and vanished in the dark.

"Where are you, little buddy?" his master called him.

"Don't worry, Obelix, he's here," a familiar voice sounded, and there, from a dark corner, holding Dogmatix in his hands, came Asterix. Seeing his friend staring at him in shock, he added:

"Don't be afraid, I'm not a ghost this time. It's just me".

Obelix couldn't remember being so happy in his life. Forgetting about everything around, he ran to hug his friend, feeling that he really was quite tangible.

"You… how… but you…" Obelix tried to say something distinct but failed. He felt tears in his eyes – this time they were tears of happiness.

"I guess Getafix has told you that I was going to be rewarded" Asterix said a few moments later. He could barely hold back a joyful laughter. There was actually nothing funny but he was so happy!

"Yes, but we thought it was going to some kind of a medal…"

"Yes, it was going to be a medal. But why do we… I mean, they… need such things there? So this is my reward".

* * *

We won't describe the joy of Astronomix and Sarsaparilla who hugged and kissed their son as if he was going to disappear any moment and of the other Gauls. That evening there was a never-before-seen banquet in the village. Not only was Cacofonix allowed to sit at the table, bet he even sang his new song. Fulliautomatix even said some compliments about it. Obelix ate boars one by one with such an enthusiasm that it seemed that he was going to gain back all the weight he had lost in the last months.

The Gauls fell silent for a while only when they remembered Voyagix.

"Oh, by the way, Voyagix sent his best," Asterix said as though such things as greetings from the land of the dead were the most common thing in the world. Seeing everybody staring at him, he added: "well, I talked to him… I think it was yesterday… I don't now though – there time passes in a different way. Anyway, it was sometime after the battle…" Asterix felt more and more confused. He fell silent and barely talked during that banquet.

Since then Obelix decided to never taste anything he was uncertain about. And he was sure he would never break that decision.

And Asterix became more thoughtful. Sometimes he dug into himself, as though remembering something. Some things just don't pass without a trace…

**The End**


End file.
